Night Whispers
by flare18
Summary: Edward was gone and Bella was left alone. What if she tried to follow him? What if she finally got what she wanted but lost another? Doors are closed but more open. My twisted version of New Moon.


_First Twilight fic, I would appreciate comments, don't bee too harsh, this isn't , my profession— for entertainment purposes only._

_I don't own Twilight, it's all Stephenie Meyer's. She made the instruments, I'm just playing the music :P_

* * *

** 1. He Left**

Tears freely fell from her face, hot, salty liquid pouring down in drops down from her cheek to chin. Feeling the dark shadows of the woods swallow her completely. Her being, her life, and the reason for everything she ever thought of living for the past couple of months shattered her heart completely. _How could he?_ Just leave her broken and muddled up like a mess on the floor. She wasn't sure how long she walked, walking aimlessly through the woods.

Moreover, what was she even looking for? Was she looking for light? Something to succumb her as she screamed in agony, in this pain that leaked through her being. Her legs felt numb but she carried on walking. She felt like taking her life then, heaven or hell. She'll follow him. Where did he go? She hated being human, having the lack of speed to even be compared to his. Her soul cries for help, seeking and reaching out as she walked on.

She could feel the rain from above as the cloud darkens, covering the merely bright sky with a darker shade. The startling sound of the roaring thunder didn't affect her one bit as flashing from the sky re-appeared every second. Thunder, she sucked in a deep breath as it reminded her of them.

_I'll follow you._

_Anywhere._

_Everywhere you go. I'll follow you._

She didn't even know where she was at the moment. Focusing on the exact way that Edward had just sped through. She could still smell his scent lingering around her, hugging her as she continued the journey. The ground was dampening as raindrops showered her. No. She gritted through her teeth as it washed away the remaining memories that she had.

She couldn't tell if it was tears or rain anymore as she shivered uncontrollably. Her breathing was shallow that it was the only thing that she could hear, as if her head was stuck in a gas mask. The misty fog prevented her from seeing ahead but it didn't stop her. Nothing would. Not anymore.

Before she got any further than where she was, her foot was stuck in a tree before she was sent crashing down in the root. She could barely react; show any emotion because she didn't feel anything. She could almost see his dark silhouette through the fog. Was her imagination? Much to her disappointment it couldn't be him. The small shadow didn't move as she squinted more, trying to make it out.

The object was moving much faster towards her. The first instinct was to clutch her hands over her shoulders or close her eyes but she did neither. Her body won't move voluntarily anymore. Her eyes widened, and then softened again as she saw an olive-skinned complexion through half-lidded eyes. She didn't speak or form any sort of coherent sentence but smiled. "Laurent." Her voice was in a whisper, sounding raspy and croaking.

She gasped as he jumped to her neck, not wasting time to sink his teeth mercilessly, breaking her fragile flesh before blood gushed out down to his throat.

* * *

The phone rang as Billy Black wheeled his way to it. "Hello?" His dark brows furrowed in confusion, as he stayed silent. He had a stern expression as his son; Jacob Black questioned him silently with a raise of his shoulders.

"Ok. Yes. We'll get back as soon as we hear anything about it." He nodded before quietly placing the phone down. "That was Charlie. His daughter was gone a few hours ago but she hasn't been back since."

Jacob's ears perked up with the mentioned name. "What? Where did she go? Do you think it was them?" He didn't need to name or label who he was talking about. About everyone in the town knew about Bella's relationship with one of the Cullens, one of their enemies. To be honest, he didn't understand the concept of them being 'enemies', the term shuddered him. The specific family didn't quite necessarily appeal to him but sometimes it felt like old 'tribe-traditions' were quite unreasonable. It wasn't like they were actual vampires.

"He mentioned she left with Edward, there was a note she left but Charlie's getting quite worried.", said Billy as his dark eyes swirled with worry for his friend. "I knew this was going to happen. I warned her, this relationship, with that kid. One look and it's already a mistake."

His son sighed with him in unison. "Well, can we do anything to help?"

"Yeah. Charlie already informed Sue Clearwater, Sam, Seth, Quill and Embry are helping out with the search in the forest."

Jacob stood up swiftly to the door. "I'm going."

Bella couldn't find enough strength to even attempt to push him away. It felt like all her power was drained away with her life, slowly. She could feel all the heat left in her body, deliberately as the sky cried for her. She didn't feel like she _wanted _to escape his hold.

She closed her eyes and waited for it. Images of _him _danced under her lids and she almost wanted to scream. His eyes, light dancing around his skin, making it look like thousands of shattered pieces of diamonds, sparkling under the sun's gaze. Laurent's cold fingers wound itself in her shoulder, bruising her with the strong strength.

A loud, hair-raising growl and his cold lips were gone from her neck. She opened her mouth to make a noise as it throbbed in an excruciating way, but her voice was already gone, leaving her to a soundless scream.

She bucked and writhed in the muddy ground as rain continued to shower her like painful ice-drops in her skin. Bit by bit she can feel what's left of her life taken away from her slowly. She gritted her teeth, her fists were in a tight ball as half of her body felt like it was on fire, slowly oozing down to every vein in her.

Something warm, too warm. It was like fire covered every single inch of her, as if she was getting burned alive. _Just leave me alone! Let me die! _She wanted to scream out but something was preventing her from doing so, something loud that won't stop. Behind her eardrums was a loud yell, it was her . . . her body flopped like a fish on dried land and the heat was finally gone. Her frantic gasps turned into shallow breaths.

Her eyes were half open and she could see people. A lot of people. They were watching her and her half lidded eyes could only recognize a few of them. Angela Webber looked at her with such concern, Mrs. Newton was whispering to someone who she couldn't really recognise, there was Charlie, his face was covered with such sadness as if he didn't even think he deserved to be there . . .

. . .then there was Sam Uley, his hair was dark and long, matching with his eyes as he looked at her with what could only be described as a nervous expression, he looked at her so intently she felt like she was being studied under a magnifying glass, she could've sworn she saw resentment burning in his eyes before a much excruciating pain swallowed her being . . .


End file.
